


all in

by damnmysterytome



Series: single parent karen/teacher frank [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parent Karen, Teacher Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re better at building forts than Mom is.” Emily says to Frank, sitting under the large fort of sheets and blankets that they’d made in the living room. It covered the whole span of it, length and width. Emily’s not sure how they got it to fit the whole living room, even if it’s not the biggest place.</p><p>“Well, see, your mother.” Frank says, breaking out a pistachio nut for himself, popping it back in his mouth. “She don’t have the same eye as I do,” He breaks another one, dropping it in Emily’s hand. He watches her throw it in the air and try to catch it with her mouth. Emily fails and pouts, picking it up off her leg and popping it in her mouth. “She ain’t got the eye for this.”</p><p>Emily giggles softly. “Mom always tries to make them small, thinks they’ll stay up better that way.”</p><p>Frank scoffs playfully at the comment and shakes his head. “No, you gotta go big. What’s the point of a fort it it isn’t huge?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all in

“You’re better at building forts than Mom is.” Emily says to Frank, sitting under the large fort of sheets and blankets that they’d made in the living room. It covered the whole span of it, length and width. Emily’s not sure how they got it to fit the whole living room, even if it’s not the biggest place.

“Well, see, your mother.” Frank says, breaking out a pistachio nut for himself, popping it back in his mouth. “She don’t have the same eye as I do,” He breaks another one, dropping it in Emily’s hand. He watches her throw it in the air and try to catch it with her mouth. Emily fails and pouts, picking it up off her leg and popping it in her mouth. “She ain’t got the eye for this.”

Emily giggles softly. “Mom always tries to make them small, thinks they’ll stay up better that way.”

Frank scoffs playfully at the comment and shakes his head. “No, you gotta go big. What’s the point of a fort it it isn’t huge?”

There’s a laptop between them and they were supposed to be watching a movie, but the movie had been long forgotten once the snacks came out. Actually, Emily was _supposed_ to be doing her homework, but it was Friday and he figured it would be okay if he let it slip.

It’s the first time that Frank is watching her where she’s not in his classroom after school, and Frank really doesn’t know how he’s supposed to take care of a kid. He’s not a father and most of the kids he’s used to teaching are a lot older than Emily.

But when Karen called him at the school and said she wouldn’t be able to get out of work until late in the night and asked him to take her daughter home and stay with her, he couldn’t say no.

“Mr. Castle, I’m hungry.” Emily says.

“Didn’t I tell you to call me Frank?” He says as he lifts his hips up and finds his cell phone in his pocket. Frank isn’t good at cooking for anyone besides himself. Take out will have to do.

“Frank, I’m hungry.” She says again. He grins as he calls take out for Chinese food. He’s had Chinese food with her and her mom before, he knows she likes it. Frank hangs up the phone and leans forward to the laptop, restarting the movie that had been completely forgotten between the two of them.

“We’re finishing this movie once dinner is here, go do as much of your homework as you can before dinner gets here.”

Frank expects that he might have to argue with Emily to get her to do it, but Emily nods and crawls out of the only opening to get out and tiny feet run off to her bedroom. He lets out a breath of relief and sighs. He’s used to older kids, maybe not by much, but still. And he’s not used to spending time with them passed five o'clock.

It’s about twenty minutes before the doorbell is ringing and Frank is crawling out of the fort. He groans as he stands to his feet, stretching out his back. An old man like him shouldn’t be crawling around like that. Frank walks over to the door and opens it up for the delivery man, taking the two bags and stepping into the house to set them down on the counter.

From there, he reaches into his back pocket for his wallet, pulling out enough money for the food and a decent tip. He notices the delivery man looking into the living room, which is easily visible from the front door. “What? You’ve never made a fort before?”

“Not by myself.”

Frank frowns. “My girlfriends kid is here, man.” He says, handing over the money to the kid. He can’t be more than sixteen. “Get outta here, have a nice night.”

The kid looks at the tip he’s given like it’s something of magic. Frank’s always been a large tipper. “Thanks, man. You too.” He shuts the door once he’s walked away and finds the plates in the cupboard, silverware from a drawer.

“Em, dinner!” He calls out to the child and crawls back into the fort, sitting down on one of the pillows.

Emily joins Frank in the fort a few minutes later, looking at all the food that Frank had ordered. She giggles at the sight of it, sitting down on the floor next to him. “We can’t eat all that, Frank.”

“Leftovers, child, leftovers. This sh- stuff will feed you and your Mama for a while.” Frank says, handing over the plate he’d made for her. He hands over a fork before setting up his own plate, leaning forward to press play on the movie once he was done.

Emily falls asleep before the movie was over, curled up by Frank’s side. He probably would take her to her bedroom if he isn’t worried that doing so would wake her up. He replays the movie, despite the fact that it’s a stupid childrens movie. It’ll have to do for now.

“Frank?” Karen’s voice calls out as she comes around to the opening. She sticks her head in the fort and raises an eyebrow at them. “What did you do to my living room?”

Karen crawls into the fort and comes around the side of Frank, picking up one of the cartons of Chinese food and his fork, sitting next to him.

“We made a fort.” He says like it was obvious, watching as Karen ate from the carton. It was cold by now, but she’s shoveling food in her mouth anyway.

She smiles and shakes her head, resting her forehead against Frank’s. “Thank you,” She murmurs.

He really didn’t mind watching her. If they were going to really do this, he was going to have to spend time with her daughter.

Frank lifts a hand up to her face and cups her cheek in his hand as he presses his lips against hers. He murmurs against her lips. “I said I was all in, Kay, I meant it.”


End file.
